Meeting After New Arrangements
8/7/2011 04:11 PM Back to 2011 Logs Slipstream Stormfront Slipstream finished her triple shift, one shift of training with new recruits and a shift of escort training, then did a shift of aerial patrols. She walks into the barracks, head held high as she moves toward the energon cooler for her ration. Stormfront has been out for his refueling after practice, and has been resting and reviewing the training exercises for much of the afternoon, as usual. It keeps him busy and useful, while not draining much energy. He pases from his work as he hears footsteps, glancing down at Slipstream. "Good cycle." Slipstream turns as the reaches the cooler, smiling toward the mech, "Good cycle Stormfront." she says, then waits for the cooler to dispense her ration, "Looking over my training with the newbies and escort excercises?" she asks. Stormfront nods once, reaching up to remove the faceplate. Not that he's the most expressive mech, but its at least a little more personal. "Indeed. You did well with the sparklings, and though there were the usual early pranks, you put them in their place enough that they seem to respect you. Your tailfin ok after those close calls in the stunt flying?" Slipstream sips on her energon ration, the slight surprise at the face mask coming off evident upon her face. A hesitation, then reporting, "I've had worse sir. I'll check in with the medics if I have issues with it." she assures him softly. Stormfront glances at the face mask, and shrugs. "Attempting, at least, to be less impersonal when not on duty." he offers, the bay creaking with the movements. "Good, I knew you'd had worse, but training exercies can cause issues too. Anything else going on? I know you had a recon run." Slipstream approaches the mech slowly, "Well other than the rain still coming down, which is old news. I took it upon myself to speak to Megatron about what Skywarp has been doing. He wasn't at all pleased." Stormfront's optics dim a little behind the shielding as he considers this news. "I can imagine he wouldn't be. I will be curious to see what comes of this. As for the rain - I'd heard that's been made Starscream's central focus." Slipstream nods, "It has been, not that he seems to be hurrying to find a solution." she states, now standing in front of you. "I just hope it was the right call to make. Skywarp may not take kindly to being turned in." Stormfront glances directly down while speaking. "Its a difficult problem to approach, from what I understand. And definitely limits aerial movements more than it restricts the Autobots. As for Skywarp - likely very true." Slipstream inclines her head in agreement, "Speaking of movements, I'm making sure that the new recruits have some on ground training as well." Stormfront nods. "Good to hear. With them, or your squad, as it develops, let me know if I can help with that. I've been told recently that working with me on ground assault was quite different from usual Decepticon tactics." Slipstream takes a couple sips of her ration, then says, "I will sir." then a short pause, "Sir.. may I ask you a personal question?" Stormfront gives a 'go ahead' gesture, casually. "Of course." Slipstream meets the mech's optics, "Are you lonely?" she inquires. Stormfront actually considers that for a while. "I hadn't ever given it a lot of thought. The military has been life since the war started properly. At one time, a number of us... the early recruits, used to do typical yong soldier things. Two of my friends used to make a lot of credits betting I could hold my ener-beer and the like better than... well, most of a bar. That was a long time ago though. Why do you ask?" Slipstream inclines her head slightly, "Just a feeling I had. With your size and rank, there may be femmes who wouldn't approach you." Stormfront nods once. "As we've discussed, most of the time, I'm not that approachable. Most of the cons I know now, other than the other veterans, I know because I trained them." Slipstream smiles a hint, "I find you approachable sir." she states softly, "You have show me a lot of trust, more than is reasonable for how long we have known each other. I may be seeing something that may not be there, but perhaps you have done so because you have been able to open up a bit." Stormfront nods once. "You remind me of someone I used to know, and approachability, and your comfort with your superiors has helped. As for the trust issues, aside from that - in the past few centuries, as the movement has grown, the Decepticons have grown, and with it, there are comparitively a lot fewer old veterans and dedicated soldiers, and a lot more glory hounds, show offs and casual bullies. Its refreshing to see a younger femme treating war like... well, war. If I seem overly familiar, its because I am, or once was, friendly with a fair number of mechs and femmes with an approach and attitude very similar to your own." Slipstream holds her ration in a hand as she listens quietly to what you have to say. She gives a nod back and smiles a hint more. "I am glad to hear I am not alone in my attitude or approach. Hopefully the new recruits will catch on to it and do me proud by being good solidiers with similar attributes." then a pause as she holds your optics, "I suppose I saw more than I should have, though. For that I do apologize." Stormfront shakes his head. "Nothing to apologize for. As I said, its been... a long time since I've talked as openly. Slipstream considers thoughtfully, wings shifting behind her. "Then I am glad you feel comfortable enough with me to do so sir." Stormfront nods, "As I said, you remind me of people I once knew. Its also good to work with someone who takes orders well. You're also quite perceptive. And as of yet, I've seen no reason not to trust you." Slipstream steps a bit closer to put a hand on top of yours lightly, "And I have no issue to continue to show that your trust is well founded sir." Stormfront seems a little surprised by the gesture of familiarity, but neither flinches or pulls his hand away. There may even be a hint of a smile. "I appreciate that. I also appreciate your efforts to help me remember a bit of socialization." Slipstream withdraws her hand and says, "No problem sir." Stormfront continues to glance down at the smaller femme. "So, with resources as low as they are, and Decepticons not terribly welcome outside of our territory, a point of curiosity. What do you do for entertainment, off duty, these days?" Slipstream's wings flick a bit at the mention of unfriendly territory. "There's the Tina if I want a drink or if I wish to gamble with my safety there's the El Sleazo for drinks as well. Mostly I just do a lot of reading. I may spar now and again outside of my new duties. Otherwise, there isn't really anything else that could be considered entertainment." Stormfront nods. "Good to hear that the Sleazo is still open. And probably still lives up to its name. Reading?" Slipstream nods, "Reading. Some of it just research. Some out of curiousity." Stormfront nods. "Curious if there were any subjects in particular. Over the centuries, there's been a lot written. If there's enough crossover, I may be able to lend you some material. I don't just read training logs." Slipstream shakes her head slightly, "Any subject that strikes my fancy mostly. It can't all be about fighting or I'd be a very boring femme." Stormfront nods. "I have a few pre-war discs, still. Very little about fighting. A lot of my collection, limited as it is, is tactical, but there's a lot of philosophy and some casual reads as well." Slipstream smiles, "I think I'd like to read those then sir. Perhaps it would give me insights." Stormfront reaches up to his chest. "I keep most of them in easy access, out of habit. When energon was more plentiful, it gave passengers something to listen to to pass the time on long flights." he withdraws three discs, "A variety there. Some philosophy - some of which is military, some political, some general that can be applied to either. Some dramatics." Slipstream chuckles, "As if we didn't have enough drama around here." she murmurs softly, then extends a hand to take the disks, "I thank you sir." Stormfront shakes his head. "Not that kind of drama. Spycraft, intrigue, mechs and femmes - there used to be some very good writers just supposing a lot of these scenarios, before war began properly." Slipstream smiles as he misses her point, "Mechs and femmes doing what I do wonder." she muses then chuckles, "GUess I shall find out. No spoiling it for me." Stormfront nods. "You will. You can either read it directly, or find something to play it on. Everything has been formatted for audio if you prefer. Like I said, they used to be dual purpose." Slipstream smiles to that, "Oh good, a reason to tune out the whining about the rain." she notes, putting those disks into her subspace. Another few sips of her energon ration are taken. Stormfront nods. "Indeed. I haven't found anything all that new in a long time, but haven't been looking either. I'd suspect a lot of those are significantly older than you." Slipstream's wings quirk at that. "From the past we can learn much sir. I may be a young, but I know if I take the lessons of history that I can utelize them to fly right." Stormfront is not nearly so physically expressive, but there is still that hint of a smile. "No wonder you do so well in my classes, learning from the old warhorses." Slipstream notes, "I did well in all my classes sir. I've always been a serious type." Stormfront nods. "Joking, but yes, I know. Were it not obvious, we share that. I haven't always been quite so serios all the time, but mostly." You say, "I wonder how much we share in common sir, even with the seperation in age." Stormfront nods. "I've read your profile, which helps a little, but doesn't say a lot abot off-duty interests and the like. As always, you're welcome to ask questions." Slipstream nods and finishes off her cube, "You mentioned you had dalliances before, but nothing serious. Any particular reason why?" Stormfront shrugs. "A combination of factors. Mostly they were either intended as just that... young soldiers, or we ended up finding other things that took a lot of our time. At that point, in the early days, when the Decepticons were... smaller, there was a lot to do to get things going, keep the movement safe. And it always seemed like there would be plenty of time." Slipstream hms softly, "And now that we are bigger, stronger, more organized what is stopping you from seeking something more for yourself than just a soldier's life." Stormfront tilts his head to one side curiously. "I enjoy the soldier's life. There are times I might like to be more active, but I believe in the cause. The only way Cybertron will ever be safe for good is under a military regime. The Autobots would leave us weak and helpless if they went a few years without being pressed. They're fine guerillas, and I can respect that, but they don't understand the need for a strong order. Within that, though... I suppose I've more or less forgotten how. Though I imagine one or two of the old timers at the Sleazo might remember me... and hold onto their credits." Slipstream's wings sweep back nearly flushing up against each other, "Sir, no disrespect, but you are missing my point. Perhaps I should expand upon my previous statement in saying that it would be a shame if your knowledge, wisdom, intellect, size, and power were not passed down. And as to forgetting how, there is nothing holding you back from relearning." Stormfront nods once. "My knowledge and experience is being passed down, at least piece by piece. But... I find myself open to suggestions. What did you have in mind with that point?" Slipstream nods back, then replies, "Keep your optics open for someone you find an attraction to sir. It may take awhile, but I think you'll find the war is a bit more tolerable when there is someone to share your life with once things are all said and done." Stormfront frowns, just slightly. "Entirely possible, of course, that does raise certain other difficulties, but it is something to consider." he agrees. "I appreciate the candor." Slipstream cocks her head, "What sort of difficulties?" Stormfront lifts a hand to almost rub his chin in thought, determining how best to phrase it. "Different ranks, especially with the seekers directly or indirectly under my command, mostly." he finally decides on. Slipstream ahs softly in understanding. "Is it really an issue though? There certainly must be those that wouldn't use your rank to get ahead just by associating with you. I know I would not do so and was honestly quite flattered you thought so highly of me to even consider giving me a promotion, even if it's on a trail basis and depends on my performance." Stormfront nods once. "Potentially. At one time, I might well have asked you out. We do seem quite similar. And I know you wouldn't use it to get ahead. But it would raise questions of favoritism and all. Not an impression I wish to give." Slipstream looks surprised by your admission then inclines her head toward you. "Impressions are everything around here." she agrees, "A pity though." Stormfront nods, then pauses. "Oh? So you would be... interested?" he asks, not so much genuinely asking, as just curious about the answer, for the moment. Megatron says, "All Decepticons, report to my throne room at once." Slipstream opens her mouth to speak, then that comm comes up. "Answer later, sir. We best head that way." Starscream says, "As you command, Megatron" Slipstream says, "On my way, Lord Megatron." Stormfront pushes up to his feet slowly. "Agreed, this... bears more conversation. But duty calls." And duty always comes first, always has, always will. Slipstream nods and hurries off. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Stormfront's LogsCategory:Acid Rain TPCategory:Seeker Shakeup TP